21st Century Toys
by SweetSayonara
Summary: What happens when you give everyone's favourite young earl 21st century devices? Alois acquires an Xbox and Ciel finds a Wii. Suddenly it's part of the rivalry, who can get the most kills on Black Ops, who can win Wii Party. More detail inside!
1. Finding

**Somehow everyone's favourite young lords and their butlers have found 21st century technology. Both have acquired something from gaming, Alois has stumbled across and Xbox and Ciel has a Wii. As well at that it seems Sebastian has an iPhone now. Shouldn't this be fun?**

**No questions asked and no answers distrbuited (mainly because I don't know how) but they find got 21st Century Gadgets. We're gonna assume that they're still in their correct time period but with iphones, use your imagination. **

**Also each chapter is going to be based around a new game. If you have any suggestions you can feel free to tell me.**

* * *

In the gutter, outside of a young blonds manor, was a sleek black box bearing the following words in silver writing: Xbox 360. What this was doing in the Victorian era was a mystery but the blond decided to investigate it. Along with the machine there were also a set of compact disks.

When the young boy found it and attempted to carry it into the house he found himself accidently brushing against a small silver button that made the drive from the left hand corner eject. The compact disk seemed to fit perfectly in this drive.

The boy handled it carefully and examined it. There was a mass of cable handling out of the back that could quite possibly connect to something, although he couldn't quite figure out what. Just off from the centre there was another silver circle that when touched lit up green.

As he got up to take it inside he saw the green light switch itself off and return to silver. "Claude!" He called out. "Claude, what is this?"

* * *

Over at the Phantomhive Estate Sebastian was in the process of preparing tea for his young lord when something distracted him. Now please note that not a lot of things can distract a butler of this standard but the sleek bodied, black fured animal outside of the window certainly caught his attention. He hurriedly made the tea and delivered it to his master before heading outside.

The cat strolled across the garden, purring gently and displaying a row of pointed teeth. Sebastian followed it slowly so he did not alarm it. It's amber eyes regarded him with familiarity as he reached over to tenderly stroke its smooth coat.

From the corner of his eye he caught sight of two devices in the shadows of the house. Making his way over to them he saw a tall, white machine and a thin black thing, which upon closer inspection turned out to be a phone bearing an apple on the back of it.

Even to a demon these would have appeared strange in this time period so Sebastian handled them with curiosity. Before he could allow the, to be anywhere near the young master he had to make sure neither if them were dangerous or bombed, which thankfully they weren't.

Not long afterwards the servants had gathered in the main room of the house and Sebastian introduced them too the Wii. They gasped with shock as he (extravagantly) showed them how it worked. Finny was sent to bring the Young Master downstairs so they could all 'Play' together.

* * *

Claude had traced back the wire and cables to a large screen that was showing a menu. On his hunt for the screen he'd also found an array of controllers that bore the consoles name. Alois clapped his hands childishly with joy and demanded that they all figured out how it worked.

**(Authors Note: The Tv was invented around 1923 if I'm not mistsken and I can't find the actual date Black Butler was set so can we just assume the Tv wasn't invented at this point?)**

Eventually they had figured it out but Alois still wasn't content. He ordered that people played with him and kept him entertained but Claude was too boring and lifeless and he hated Hannah, pretty much. The blonde did know someone that would be fun to toy with, someone who would never refuse a game and someone he longed to see lose. "Claude, can you get in touch with Ciel Phantomhive, I have a sort of...proposition."

* * *

**What? It's none of your businesses why they were just lying there outside off the houses like that, they just were. I have a list of things I'm planning on doing: Portal 2 Multiplayer, Mario Kart, Wii Party, Kinect Adventures, Wii Sports, Call of Duty:Black Ops, Slender, Just Dance ect. Add anything you want to that list in the review section as well as telling me what you thought of the chapter above.**


	2. Starting

It was a few days after Alois sent the letter when it arrived.

* * *

At first the Phantomhive boy had been ready to quickly discard the letter from Alois )This was the same boy who had tried to MURDER him remember and Ciel was still under the belief Alois was responsible for his parents death) but curiosity forced him to read it.

The style the letter had been written in suggested that it was a dare, which certainly angered Ciel, but when it mentioned a game he knew what he had to do. You see our Young Earl could never admit defeat, even by default, to the Trancy boy. He swore to humiliate Trancy.

After a brief introduction to the Wii by Sebastian he had revived earlier on that week, Ciel decided that he was bringing that with him. At first Sebastian was against the idea of Ciel going anywhere that was within 5miles of Claude but who was he to question the Masters orders.

From the sounds of the letter he had received he would need a team equivalent or preferably better than the Trancy household. He was aware of his own servants unique talents and was sure he could utilise them in some form , Sebastian could easily take on Claude and he would defeat Alois Trancy personally but that still let them lacking one person. Too make the numbers equal they needed an extra team member.

"We could invite Mistress Elizabeth." Meyrin piped up.

Ciel groaned inwardly but agreed nonetheless.

"It'll take days for your fiancé to turn up and I'm here right now." Came a familiar voice from the doorway. "Bassy!" That same voice called out as a figure cloaked in red rushed over to the butler. Sebastian extended an arm and hit the running figure in his face. "Why do you have to be so...rough." Grell laughed. "Then again, I like my men feisty and rugged." The man shivered in delight.

"For the sake of convenience, you can accompany us Grell." Ciel Phantomhive said nonchalantly as he walked out of his home.

They arrived at the Trancy Manor before long and were greeted by a maid with Silver hair and a bandage covering one eye. They followed her inside where the blond earl say grinning. "Ciel, so glad you could make it." He cooed.

The agitated blue haired earl set down his own console and looked over to Alois.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**Who are you supporting, TeamPhantomhive or TeamTrancy. I wanted them to play together nicely but I couldn't see that happening so out turned out like this. Taadah! **

**I got this idea whilst playing on my own Wii so yeah...enjoy and review?**

**Hannah Vs Grell**

**Triplets Vs Meyrin\Bard\Finny**

**Claude Vs Sebastian**

**Alois Vs Ciel**


	3. Wii Party (Board Game Island)

_"Ok so what shall we start with?" The blond boy pondered as he looked through the games. He selected one with a smile. Wii party. _

* * *

This sounded like fun. Alois ordered Claude to set up the Wii and for Hannah to prepare some tea and scones for them. His only problem would be that Ciel might have had time to practice but still...let him win the first one and give him false hope.

Claude returned and informed them that the Wii was ready. He left before giving the Phantomhive boy a slick smile and fixing his glasses. **(What a creep)**

Fist step: Making a Mii.

Ciel: Ciel put his height on average which earned him a snicker from most people around the short little boy. He silenced them all with a death glare. He selected hair style, after going through many, many, many stupid ones first. It bothered him that the closest colour you could come to his navy hair was black but he said nothing. It aggravated him. Even more that he couldn't find an eyepatch **(I don't think you can at least.) **When it came to selecting a favourite colour he selected a shade of dark blue and sat back down before chucking a controller at Alois.

Alois: Alois humoured the Phantomhive earl and put them both at the same height. He chose light blond hair and put his favourite colour to purple. When the Mii dropped into its white space 'Mii World' it waved at the Ciel Mii and began to 'speak' to it. Ciel picked up the remote and dragged his avatar as far away from Alois as possible.

Sebastian: Dark black hair, tall, red eyes and favourite colour: Black. Done. Except for the fact when Sebastian went to type in his nickname, as just Sebastian of course, Grell had snatched the controller and changed it to Bassy.

Claude: Amber eyes, messy black hair, favourite colour: Black and glasses done. Neither of the demon butlers messed around like the two boys had when they tried out all of the hairstyles and eyes and other variables.

The Servants: Finny could tell that both of the young masters were getting impatient so he hurriedly selected his hair and eyes before putting his favourite colour as a sunny yellow. Meyrin (Maylene) couldn't see the impatient expression and took her time choosing between the hairstyles and eventually setting it to red. She placed her specs on and selected her favourite colour. "I like green, yes I do." Finally Bard took the remote and waved it around a few times. Finny elbowed him and whispered to hurry, which he did. Blond hair and blue eyes and the favourite colour: white.

The Triplets: Purple hair, red sees and their favourite colour being purp-"No!" Alois shouted, "I picked that one, pick something else." They whispered to one another before coming to the conclusion that brown wasn't that bad.

Hannah: Favourite colour: Grey, hair colour: Silver, eye colour: Blue. Done.

Grell: "My turn!"

"Grell, put the scissors down!" Ciel screeched.

"They're not scissors! They're death scythes, you little brat!"

"What happened to your chainsaw?"

"Long story."

"Ooh Ok. First question, pick your gender...Um...I'm a lady of course! Hair colour, obviously a beautiful red, hmmm there are some nice styles here. This one maybe? No! This one! Green eyes and a pair of red glasses. Favourite colour, well that's a hard one. Maybe pink, orange? Red? Of course." Grell narrated.

Ok so that's everybody, let the games commence!

First game: Boardgame Island.

Everyone started of at the bottom of a volcano and it appeared the goal would be to reach the top before anyone else did. Sadly only four people could pay at once. Alois and Claude Vs Ciel and Sebastian.

An annoying man told them how to play and what controls they had to press and then they were off. Play for position. A min game decided who got to move first.

In this mini-game there were three rows of cards. On the side of the card facing down there was someone from the games face hidden. So you had to select your own face in each row. Seemed easy.

Alois went first and immediately selected Claudes Mii. Dammit! Next it was Sebastian who managed to pick his own and was given a chance to turn over a card in the second row where he picked Alois. Next came Claude whom Alois had convinced to give up his turn to find the card for him. Even though Claude knew where his own face was he selected a completely different card which revealed to be...Ciel.

"Thank you." Muttered Ciel mockingly as it came to his turn and he overturned his face on the first row and luckily on the second row. On the third row he picked out Sebastian's face. Alois then was given his second attempt where he selected his face as the only remainder on the bottom row and the one Sebastian had showed him on the second row and clicked on the bottom row to reveal...Ciels face.

"Claude, don't let Ciel win." Alois ordered huffily.

"Of course not, your highness."

It was Sebastian next who selected his own face on the first row but was defeated by the second row. "Apologies master." Sebastian said smiling as he sipped his tea and allowed the remote to dangle from one finger.

Next was Claude, Alois's last hope at winning. He hovered the controller over where he believed him face was on the first row...only to be knocked as he pressed the button meaning he clicked on Alois's face instead of his own. "You imbecile!" Alois yelled.

"It's only the first mini game Alois," Hannah tried to comfort him, only to be rewarded by him chucking his cup of tea at her. She cleared it up and fetched him a new one without a word. Ciel at this point in time was practically buzzing, he loved winning. The sight of him in first was one he was quite proud of. Alois did come in second but this wasn't enough for him, he wanted to see Phantomhive lose. Claude scraped third and Sebastian somehow came last. **(Sebastian? Come last! Impossible)**

Ciel was granted the gold dice along with a plain white one, both went up to 6, and rolled a rather impressive 10. He moved forward to a branch that he was allowed to roll and extra time on. This granted him an extra 2 space. The boy was overjoyed when he came to a spring that bounced him forward even found great delight in seeing the blond boys obvious anger regarding how well he was doing.

Alois was gifted the silver dices along with his plain white one, the white one went up to 6 and the silver only three, and managed to roll a 5 which didn't even get him up to the tree branch.

Claude was given a bronze dice which when rolled gave him a measly 4 and put him just a space behind his master. Right where he belonged.

Sebastian, being Sebastian, managed to roll a 6 which put him in front of Claude and Alois. With only one dice! Because if he couldn't do that then what type of butler would he be?

Much to his delight Ciel was leading and they were given a second mini game where they had to...chop carrots? They were instructed to wave their Wii remotes around in the air as if they where chopping carrots. There Mii's faces were contorted into a mask of concentration but that was nothing compared to the two young earls who both looked ready to kill each other.

One

Two

Three

Go!

Suddenly both boys were waving their arms about in the air like maniacs. Chop, Chop, Dice! All the carrots were reduced to stumps of orange in a matter of seconds. Wii remotes flew everywhere and everyone was yelling. Too the onlookers such a Finny and Bard it was hilarious to see such uptight and straight-laced people acting like such fools and couldn't contain their laughter.

As the results came in Sebastian had redeemed himself with first place and Ciel had came second whilst Alois resided in third leaving the spider butler himself in last. Sebastian moved forward a great deal until he was nearly behind Ciel himself. Ciel moved over a bridge and came close two a statue with a sign bearing the number 3. Alois moved plastic the tree and came to a little square reading 1 vs 3.

Suddenly those words enlarged themselves on the screen and they were transported to another mini game where it was Claude\Ciel\Sebastian Vs Alois. It appeared that Alois had to find everyone as they chose a hiding spot. It was virtual hide and seek.

The spots to choose from were: behind a rocking horse type of thing, in a tube, up a climbing frame, in a boat, behind a statue or in a slide. Sebastian made his choice both quickly and discreetly in the boat whilst Claude chose to hide behind the statue. Ciel took residence in the climbing frame.

Alois had to find them in a limit of 4 guesses. He first chose to investigate the tube, which was empty. "Claude, where are you hiding!" Alois shouted.

"Oh I tell you it'll spoil the game."

"Claude, this is an order!" He retorted.

Alois found Claude behind the statue and used his third guess to find Ciel in the climbing frame however it wasn't a win unless he found all three of them. He still needed to locate Sebastian in one more guess or there had been no point in him doing it. 'Sebastian doesn't seem like a rocking horse type of guy' Alois pondered. 'So that leaves the boAnd and the slide.'

His hand hovered over the boat and quickly changed to the slide, sweat dripped down the side of his face, which one to pick? The slide!

No!

He wasn't there! He was in the boat! Alois had lost!

That meant it was a neat victory for Claude\Ciel\Sebastian on this round. The prize for Alois winning would have been to move 10 spaces forward however it seemed if he lost no-one got anything. Shame. Now the young Blond was taking a bit of a strop and was sitting with his arms crossed as he muttered in a barely audible tone, 'isnotfair.'

Claude still got to take his turn although it revealed it didn't take him very far. He moved 4 spaces forward and remained there. He fixed his glasses nonchalantly, looking very bored with the game he was supposed to be partaking in.

The next mini game proved to be more interesting as it was a game that required you to shoot your opponent in the back. The four players were deposited in a maze of sorts but track replaced the paths. They were supposed to drive around in little carts and shoot one another.

As soon as the game began Alois latched himself on to Ciel, shooting blindly and accidentally knocking out his butler in the process. Before long he realised he would have to change tactic to defeat someone like Ciel and fired less shots. He twisted and turned around the maze before coming up right behind Ciel and shooting him right in the back. In his celebration he didn't notice the butler avenging his master.

Turns out that Alois wasn't awfully bothered about losing, he just wanted to beat Ciel because even when he did notice he'd only scored second place he was still grinning, to the other boy though winning was everything and this defeat would not be forgotten. The game continued with Sebastian coming closer to his master and Alois working his way forward at an alarming rate to steal a Phantomhive victory. Clause was still last. And still busy being bored.

Actually at this point Claude had found something more interesting. Sebastian had found 2 devices if you recall and had only handed in 1. The other thing he had found was an iPhone. Claude discovered this and was trying to figure out a password. 4 numbers. He tried various ideas but the combination always seemed to be wrong. This was far more interesting to him than some board-game that he was only playing because Alois ordered him to on one of his whims.

The others were still unaware, or at least Sebastian was pretending he hadn't noticed, and the game carried on. Ciel had reached a statue that had told him he needed to roll a three or higher to let him past. The young earl pressed the A button on the console and allowed the dice to fly upwards revealing a measly 2. An X was formed on the screen and he was pelted with a fireball as his Mii scampered backwards.

Alois was dying of laughter at seeing the avatar of his rival his with the fireball. The next game proved to be yet another interesting one that consisted of them all jumping over various obstacles a such a logs when they came hurtling past, to do so one must flip the remote upwards to preform a jump.

The four of them stood in a line, Alois and Ciel grinning with determination and Sebastian stood proud. Claude held his remote absentmindedly and swung it when necessary. Just like the situation with the carrots earlier on the boys and butlers were yet again throwing there arms about all over the place and Alois kept screaming at the top of him lungs, "Jump, you worthless_JUMP!" And yet again Finny was laughing his head of in the corner at them.

By the end of that mini game Sebastian's hair was messed up, Ciel s face had gone red and Alois was panting. No-one could stifle their giggles at that.

Sebastian ended up as the winner with Ciel second and Alois third. "CLAUDE, ARE YOU EVEN TRYING!" Alois shrieked in a strangely feminine, soprano voice. **(No Alois, Claude is not trying. He has just discovered angry birds and is trying to kill Piggehs.)**

Back to boardgame island: Sebastian needed up slightly in front of Ciel as he broke down the wall that had kept his young master from progressing. "After you, my liege," he whispered smiling. Ciel walked his Mii on forward without uttering a word. By the end of his turn he came to a statue which hurtled him forwards, it was another mark of the path of the board game, a space with a statue on and if you landed on that space you were sent forwards.

Much to the younger boys dismay Alois was catching up on him and actually managed to get himself sent forwards and follow Ciel. They would be nearing the end shorty and Ciel knew he had to get there before the idiotic blond. The two butlers had allowed themselves to fall behind and allow the two young masters to steal the limelight as they battled for first place.

The next minigame was that of which where they all had to travel into a graveyard at night. "Who would be stupid enough to do that." Was the response the game earned. It was stated you had to avoid becoming a 'zombie.' And how did you do that? You didn't let the other 'Zombies' touch you.

Desperately the two boys scampered about, dodging the other 'zombies' and jumping from left to right. Both butlers gave up almost immediately, (almost, both wanted to the other to go out first) and left the two boys to battle alone. "C'mon! C'mon! C'MON!" screams emanated from the living room.

After a lot of struggling Alois found himself pinned in the corner by the figures he was supposed to be avoiding. Ciel Phantomhive 'Winner.' He lolled the dice and made his way forwards. The avatar on the screen made its way across a narrow edge only to be knocked of if the one holding the remote didn't roll a 4 or over on the dice, which thankfully Ciel did. He then made his way up a slope, ready to gain his treasure.

Alois followed in a desperate pursuit, he needed to see Ciel defeated so he could show Claude that he was better than Ciel! However when the blond boy came to the narrow edge he fell down. If you rolled below a 4 you were pushed into the middle of the volcano **(or the underworld as it is commonly known by my family)** which was more like a fiery pit with a few stepping stones to get you out.

Alois crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air, "This games boring! I dotn want to play anymore."He declared.

"Are you admitting defeat?" The Phantomhive by asked.

"No!"

So the game continued, a few more min games passed and Ciel came to a spike ball that as the name implied chucked a ball covering in spikes at you if you rolled a number below 5. After several tries Ciel got past it though and Alois managed to get out of the Volcano. The final minigame came before Ciel would meet his goal. It was a game of luck.

The 4 competitors would be placed in carts and set to roll down a hill, one exit way was closed though. You had to pick your exit way and if your was the one that was closed then you were out.

Round 1: Alois\Sebastian-Left. Ciel-Middle Claude-Right

Closed Exitway- Right

Round 2: Alois-Middle. Sebastian\Ciel- Right

Closed Exitway- Left

Round 3 Sebastian- Left Alois-Middle. Ciel-Right

Closed Exitway- Middle

Round 4: Ciel-Left. Sebastian- Right

Closed Exitway Left

Winner-Sebastian

The room was filled with silence as Sebastian rolled and came to a small pond, he was given two options. Cross the pond using boxes or barrels. Sebastian selected Boxes and immediately fell through into the water. Sebastian look befuddled, "Hmm, it would appear I can't swim."

When it came to Ciels turn the anticipation was thick in the air, even for just a friendly game like Wii party he knew he had to win. He came mere spaces away from the end and ended up on a space that depicted an alien sort of shuttle. "What does a spaceship do?" Finny asked.

They found out when Ciel was hoisted into the air by a spaceship and swapped places with whoevers face came up on the dice. It had to have been Alois Trancy, it couldn't have been Sebastian. That little blond idiot jumped up and down with joy as he was boosted forwards. "You lose Ciel!" He yelled as he took his final turn and was welcomed as the winner of the first round.

"Alois, you idiot!"

The butlers rushed over to pull Ciel of Alois. He had sat on his chest and was in the process of strangling the boy.

Anyone care for another game?

* * *

**That has to be the longest chapter I've ever written. I was going to divide into two parts but I decided not too. I'm thinking Black Ops for the next one. I hope you enjoyed this. Dd I focus too much on the avatars and not enough on the people? What do you guys wanna see? Should we let Grell on Black Ops? We'll return to Wii party again later. Until then, review!**

**Rawr!**


	4. Black Ops (Zombies Survival)

_**(if you notice I keep switching between he and she when speaking about Grell please note: that is intentional) **_

_After the two boys had been separated and Ciel had calmed down a new game was about to commence. "How about this?" A voice from somewhere pipped up. In their hand there was a box with the label Black Ops written on. _

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive playing Call of duty against none other than Alois Trancy. Everyone was going one-on-one in Zombies(Survival mode) As the game began both boys found that they were supposed to 'co-operate' and kill the Zombies, for some reason they were in a sort of shack with bordered up windows and rubble lying on the floor.

Alois chose to experiment by shooting at Ciel but apparently they couldn't shoot teammates, shame. What they could shoot though were Zombies, which climbed through the windows and tried to devour the two boys.

Ciel relentlessly opened fire upon the trespassers, his fingers hitting various buttons and killing off the first onslaught but leaving him useless upon the second when he found he was out of ammo. "Dammit." Ciel muttered as he purchased more ammo and a better gun.

Alois was being slightly more strategic and boarding up the windows although whenever a zombie came close he couldn't help but let out a little screech and shoto desperately.

Together they managed to co-operativley kill two rounds of Zombies before Alois fell prey. At first he was running round blindly searching for the source of groans that the Zombies made as a warning and then his health was dropping. He turned around the reveal the monster standing behind him. Alois crumpled to the floor and it appeared Ciel was expected to revive him.

"Not a chance."

Ciel continued to kill the Zombies and changed to strategically boarding up windows and even knifing a few Zombies rather than wasting ammo. All in all Ciel was doing well and he let out a little laugh. In his arrogance he didn't notice the bright eyed Zombie hit him to the ground.

Ciel- Kills - 24

Alois- Kills - 14

When both of them were down Alois complained, "If you'd revived me, we would have lasted longer..."

"You would get in my way."

The Trancy earl stuck his nose in the air.

"Give me a turn." Clamoured a red headed...man? from the back of the room. The controller was passed to Grell who examined it with interest. His mouth set into a determined grin as he revealed rows of shard teeth. "Who am I playing against?" Alois gave his controller to his maid Hannah, casting a glare as he did so.

"Don't disappoint me."

Hannah nodded and positioned herself so she could see the screen. The demon maid vs The reaper.

As soon as the game began Grell was scanning for Zombies with enthusiasm. "Come out, come out." She (?) whispered playfully.

Hannah remained silent as she stood positioned by one window.

With delight Grell caught sight of an enemy lumbering towards him (?) and opened fire. Headshot! He (I really don't know what pronoun you're supposed to use for Grell) laughed manically as he began shooting any that dared approach him.

"Hannah!" Alois shriekd angrily! "You have to do something as well!"

Hannah began to kill a handful of Zombies to fulfil her masters order however Grell was annihilating everything that came near her. The same laugh used when she fought Sebastian was emanating from her as she pulled the trigger in a violent manner. To the servants like Finian and Meyrin (Mayrin) she was terrifying and they both shyed away from her.

As Hannah fell to the Zombies Grell unleashed shots at everything that moved. "Behind you!"

"Not anymore."

Bam! Headshot.

"This games fun." He chuckled. Unwillingly he revived Hannah for she was helping to keepi him alwith by boarding up the windows and killing the ones he missed.

By this point Alois was furious with Hannah's lack of effort and was screaming at her, she attempted to get ahead of Grell but failed miserably and was knocked to the floor again. Grell on the other hand had just discovered how you stabbed Zombies and was having lots of fun with that technique.

Sadly ethos was what resulted on her death as well, when she became cornered without any ammo and fell to the floor. "I would have done so much better if this game had a chainsaw feature." She laughed.

The results came up.

Hannah- kills- 15

Grell- kills- 103

"Hannah you useless *****" Alois screeched as he extended his hand to slap her. Remembering he had company he abruptly stopped himself and withdrew his hand. Hannah left the room sharply.

Grell on the other hand was now simpering up to Sebastian, "Did I do well?"

"Hmm."

"Do I deserve a treat."

Grells face came into contact with Sebastian's fist as he removed the reaper from his personal space with a swift punch.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want a treat Mr Sutcliff." He replied sweetly.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I started watching Hetalia recently ands I haven't been motivated to do anything but scroll down the Romano tag on tumblr since.**

**My spellcheck keeps wanting to change Alois Trancy into something like 'Al is a tranny' and its annoying me.**

**Anywhoodles, we might get some Finny love in the next chapter. Maybe. **

**I do love Finny... **

**(Just Dance Triplets Vs Phamtomhive Servants)**


	5. The Fun You Can Have With Just Dance 3

Ok, you probably all want to kill me for taking almost a year to update but I'm sorry!

I better make this good. It's four players on Just Dance, right? I am right, right? Oh well in this Just Dance it is, I bet it's two. Now all the reviews are gonna say, it's only TWO PLAYERS IDIOT AND WHY DIDN'T YOU UPDATE SOONER!

Don't kill me.

* * *

Next came a disk labelled Just Dance3, on the front there appeared to be a group of people dancing happily. The disk was inserted into the Wii and music began to play before the ones holding the remotes had to select song. Alois was the one with Player one remote meaning the selection was up to him, which he counted as a small victory over Ciel.

These songs came from a future period of time and neither of the earls where familiar with the fast paced, upbeat, strange sounding music presented before them. Curiously Alois made motions with his wrist that allowed him to scroll down the song choices and study them all.

First choice: Calofornia Girls.

A girl in ridiculously skimpy s clothing for the era the boys were in smiled at them as a male started singing, if that classed as singing, the first line. Greetings loved ones, lets take a journey.

I know a place, where the grass is really greener. Suddenly the girl launched into a dance routine far from the elegant ballroom style they were accustomed to. They were required to swing their hands from side to side whilst shaking their hips. Grell, Ciel, Alois and Hannah all desperately tried to imitate. Alois was a natural at shaking his hips and laughed as his points racked up on one side. Ciel, however, had a harder job. He moved stiffly from side to side and his face turned red as he grew embarrassed and agitated. Unaware of her teammates distress Grell began to enjoy herself as they all waved their hands over their heads.

Apparently he hadn't realised how ridiculous and cast a wink at Sebastian whilst thinking he looked fabulous. Hannah was desparate to redeem herself from her crushing defeat in the last match and tried furtively to score points. "Young Master, you seem to be losing." Sebastian called out, almost taunting him. The look Ciel shot him would have chilled normal folk to the bone however Sebastian laughed. "You need to shake your hips, put a bit effort in." Ciel blushed a shade deeper. This was very out of character for him, he did not enjoy making such a fool of himself. "I look forward to seeing you do better." He retorted.

The routine was moderately repetitive and by the end they had all got the hang of it and scored relatively good. .Shorts won easily.

"Sebastian, here." Ciel chucked the remote at his smug face and Sebastian caught it effortlessly. He rose to his feet.

"Oh Bassy, looks like we get to dance together." Grell swooned. Alois contemplated giving the remote to Claudemand sitting down to taunt Ciel but decided against it. He did however force Hannah to give her remote to his butler.

Second Choice: Promicious

Well...

It started with two figures back to back and then, am I throwing you off? Didn't think so.

Both of the brightly coloured figures launched into a dance where they brought their arms across their chest and moved in a jerky fashion. The man in the background slurred his words whilst a strangley catchy tune played. The song was...slightly sexual. This surprised everyone there as music wasn't supposed to contain such things. The woman was objectifie, ok maybe they weren't seen as such high ranking (in this age) but they weren't seen for the single purpose as the man in the song wanted. (Well most of them weren't.)

Alois felt a blush go to his cheeks but continued to dance, Claude moved jerkily almost mechanically whilst both Grell and Sebastian seemed to really get into the dance. Sebastian didn't change his facial expression and appeared the calm and collected butler he walkways was with his face however danced like a 21st century girl in a club. There was only one way to put it: Sebastian had swag (ooOoh I'm so going to hell for that one)

It was a landslide of points for the butler who bowed when he had finished his performance only to have Grell gush about how sexy he looked when he danced.

Alois was tired and decided that he would rest, the dancing was a big work out. Claude retired happily as the dancing lark wasn't his thing. Grell and Sebastian also sat down, Grell resting his head on Sebastians chest (yay for Grells inconsistent gender) and Sebastian for once to tired to swat him away.

Third Choice:Dynamite

This time it would be Finny, Mey-Rin (Mairin) and Bard v.s the triplets.

The Trancy staff were certainly intimidating opponents but the Phantomhive staff aware determined. Mey-Rin cleaned up her nosebleed from Sebbys dancing and Finny rolled up his sleeves. They began moving their arms up and down as the intro played. The triplets moved in perfect unison together throughout the dance. Purple hair moved from side to side as did blond and red.

I came to dance dance dance dance. Arms crossing over one another in the air and WERK THOSE HIPS FINNIAN. Flick your hands out at your sides.

Everyone shouted encouragement as they danced, twirling their hips, shaking their hand ect. The song drew to a close with the Phantomhives winning. (Mainly because of Finnys hips)

They did many more songs such as

Baby One More Time by Britney Spears  
Barbara Streisand by Duck Sauce  
Beautiful Liar by Beyonce and Shakira  
Boogie Wonderland by Earth, Wind, and Fire  
Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen  
Da Funk by Daft Punk  
Forget You by Cee Lo Green  
Giddy on Up by Laure Bell Bundy  
Gonna Make You Sweat by C+C Music  
Hey Boy, Hey Girl by the Chemical Brothers  
I Feel Love by Donna Summer  
I Don't Feel Like Dancin by Scissor Sisters  
Im So Exicted by The Pointer Sisters  
I Was Made For Lovin You by KISS  
Jump by Girls Aloud  
Kurio Ko Uddah Le Jana by Bollywood Rainbow  
Land Of 1000 Dances by Wilson Pickett  
Lollipop by MIKA  
Marcia Baila by Rita Mitsouko  
Night Boat To Cairo by Madness  
No Limit by 2 Unlimite and

Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO

Seeing Claude shuffle would have made your life complete.

Anyway after all those songs pretty much everyone was exhausted and rested in the Trancy Manor. Sebastian was kept awake all night waiting outside of Ciels door just in case Claude...did something to him.

The next day was planned with more...fun activities.

* * *

Sebastian has swag. Did that make up for me not updating?

REVIEW


	6. Slender

Ciel struggled to remember why he'd remained in the Trancy manor overnight when it would have made more sense to simply return home. He lay in bed wearing little more than a nightshirt trying to fathom out what had actually taken place the day before. He was only forced out of bed when Sebatian drew the curtains.

He dressed quickly (or rather, Sebastian dressed him quickly) and headed downstairs to see the sneering face of his rival earl. "Something turned up this morning."

"Something else? Really, Alois, where are you getting them from?"

"Hey! You seem to forget that you and your butler found a few of them."

Ciel, despite usually needing to win an arguement, ignored the remark and went to see the new 'toy.'

A computer, but they obviously didn't know that.

*skipping a bit of time*

"So, from what I can tell, you take this peculiar shaped thing..."

"What actually is that?"

"and slide it over here..."

"Look the white thing on the screen moves!"

"then when you click this..."

"Oh it's..."

Slender, the eight pages. The screen Obote the title as well was some suspicious looking marks. An eerie music warned them that this was going to be a scarier sort of game.

Horror stories have always existed to terrify people, Slender though was developed in Germany and it's doubtful that English folk a would have heard about the myth of it. Everyone crowded around the compute. To get an eye if the screen.

Soon they found themselves looking at a forest. It was a first person game where you couldn't see your character so you saw from the characters eyes. After some random button jabbing they found how to walk forwards.

"Ok, who's using the controls?"

Alois volunteered himself to be the one to press the buttons, they slowly began to walk forward. The soft sound of the ground crunching below their feet and their breathing echoed around the vast room. The only light was a pale torchlight that illuminated a forest and a path. Alois followed the dirt path left and came to a tree, it's branches caressed the sky and it reached much higher than the others. This tree appeared to actually be dead, it had no leaves unlike the rest of the trees in the forest, and the bark was gnarled rotting. Something stood out though, stapled to the wood was a note... Don't look or it takes you, scrawled in rushed handwriting. As soon was the paper was collected there was the noise of heavy footsteps.

"What's that? Claude, what is that?"

"I'm afraid I don't know."

"I suggest you move, Trancy." Ciel said, trying to project the air of someone who wasn't scared. In reality, despite the fact he had a demon protecting him, these noises were spooky and he didn't like them...at all, but showing fear to an opponent is the first way to lose. He genuinely wanted to the boy to move so whatever was following them didn't catch up.

With shaking hands Alois moved the character forward, flinching at every breath they took. Soon they came to two vechiles, the boys were familiar with some forms of cars however much more used to horse and carridge. This type of truck was rather...unfamiliar.

It was a truck with a long exterior covered in rust and a blue and yellow caravan that also had a note on it. "Ooh, I'm not sure we want to get note, no I'm not." Piped up Meyrin. Finny also added, "Last time we got those footstep noises, we might get something worse this time."

"It's the aim to collect them all though, is it not?" Sebastian commented. Alois shot hima glare but walked towards the note anyway. Help me, in the same messy writing as before. A quick click of the button and the note was swiped away.

Nothing, no extra sounds or anything. Ciel let out a breath, as did the other onlookers.

Alois actually chucked as if it were no big deal but as he retreated from the caravan he saw something. Through the windows of the truck you could see a man, he was on the other side. His arms stretched down beyond human length, he wore a neat suit with a red tie, his face..he didn't have a face. He had a blank white head.

Sebastain raised an eyebrow, Claude put his hand to his head, Alois jumped back in horror, Meyrin let out a small scream and clutched Sebastian, Finny's eyes opened wide in horror, Bard's mouth opened wide and his cigarette fell out, the tripe,to began to whisper quickly in hushed tones. A static sound came from the speakers, "WELL RUN, YOU IMBECILE BEFORE IT GETS YOU!" Ciel yelled. He took the control and moved quickly away from the monstrosity, "Run, run, run RUN, RUN." Came the chant from behind.

"I can do it myself now, Ciel" He cooed.

"Hmmph, of course." Ciel replied. They continued this journey to the multiple bathrooms. This was like the normal bathrooms you see at a campsite but usually they don't have tiles missing, flickering lights and house a monster who wants to kill you. "Get in quickly, get out quickly." Alois murmured to himself. "Just find the note."

In they went, Alois flipped the torch left and right making sure this 'slender' wasn't anywhere near him. Ciel clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. Around each corner they awaited a face. "It's not here, Alois, there's no note. Just get out!"

"There has to be one in here somewhere!"

"Just get out!"

"Boo!"

A white face appeared before them along with a clanging sound. All that you could see was static, with that blank emotionless face in the centre. The sudden pop up had made everyone grab ahold of each other. Both butlers remained composed, however Meyrin grabbed a hold of Sebastian. Finny had grabbed ahold of Bard and Bard was yelling in pain with his strength. The triplets were all holding tightly to one another and surprisingly instincts had made the two earls...grab each other. Ciel held tightly on to his blond rivals sleeve and in turn Alois had grabbed on to Ciel with both hands and hid his face behind his back.

"T-trancy, what ARE you doing?"

"Phantomhive, get off of me."

Both boys blushed and dusted themselves off, "We're not replaying that" Alois stated, "Ever "

_(haven't watched this anime in forever so tell me if you think they're ooc)_


	7. Sebastian has an IPhone?

Well, if you remember, our butler, Sebastian, picked up an iPhone didn't he?

"Angry birds?"

*click*

"Angry birds would like to send you push notifications?"

"Don't allow."

A red bird seemed to be grinning evilly whilst it flung itself as green pigs, the same went for a black bird and a yellow bird.

Triangle on its side, play.

*click*

Level one.

*click*

There was that red bird in a slingshot, he used a slender fingers to drag the slingshot backwards.

It flew forwards and hit into wooden structure that then toppled down, a pig tided when a wooden board fell on it's head. Oh? Was I supposed to do that?

"I take it as a yes seen as I'm getting points..."

Soon Sebastian was making structures collapse and slaughtering thousands of pigs, unlocking new levels and..."SEBASTAIN, I want some cake and that's an order."


End file.
